Sorkal
Description Moellosité mycologique Combat Vipère= *Attaque : *Attaque à Outrance : Capacités *'Une bonne maison est une maison qui respire : ' Le symbiote ne subit jamais de dégâts des attaques visant l'hôte. À l'instar d'un objet magique porté, il n'est généralement pas affecté par les sorts qui infligent des dégâts à son hôte, mais si ce dernier obtient un résultat naturel de 1 au jet de sauvegarde, le symbiote est l'un des « objets » susceptibles d'être touchés par le sort. Le symbiote utilise ses bonus de base aux sauvegardes s'ils sont meilleurs que ceux de son hôte. *'Et qui est en symbiose avec Sorkal :' Associé à son hôte, le symbiote bénéficie de différents avantages. Chaque round, il agit au tour de celui-ci, quel que soit son propre modificateur d'initiative. Il n'est pris au dépourvu que lorsque son hôte l'est également. Enfin, il est conscient de tous les dangers décelés par son hôte. Si le symbiote est greffé de manière visible au corps de la créature (par opposition à la sangsue spirituelle, par exemple, qui s'enroule autour du bulbe rachidien de l'hôte), tout adversaire peut s'en prendre à lui plutôt qu'à l'hôte. Cela fonctionne sur le même principe qu'une attaque visant un objet ; le symbiote bénéficie du bonus de Dextérité à la CA de son hôte plutôt que du sien (ainsi que de tout bonus de parade à la CA de ce même hôte). Le cas échéant, ses bonus de taille et d'armure naturelle s'appliquent. Par contre, l'adversaire provoque alors une attaque d'opportunité de la part de l'hôte. Pouvoirs *''' Lecture de pensées :' 5 fois par jour. *' Balise mycologique :' 5 fois par jour. *'Création de rejeton''' : Si une balise mycologique a été placée sur un personnage, il deviendra un rejeton mycologique à sa mort, sous le contrôle de Sorkal. Traits & Dons *Les Mort-vivants ont les traits suivants '' (sauf indication contraire dans le profil)'' ' : -Pas de valeur de Constitution. -Vision dans le noir sur 18 mètres. -Immunité contre les effets mentaux '' '(charmes, coercition, fantasmes, mirages et effets de moral) . -Immunité contre le poison, les effets de sommeil, la paralysie, l’étourdissement, les maladies et les effets de mort. -Immunité contre les coups critiques, les dégâts non-létaux, les diminutions permanentes de caractéristique, l’absorption d’énergie, la fatigue et l’épuisement. -Immunité contre les affaiblissements temporaires visant les caractéristiques physiques '' '(Force, Dextérité et Constitution)' '' -Ne peuvent soigner seuls les dégâts s’ils n’ont pas de valeur d’Intelligence. Toutefois, l’énergie négative '' '(comme un sort de blessure)'' ' permet de les soigner. La particularité guérison accélérée fonctionne normalement, qu’elle que soit l’Intelligence de la créature. -Immunité contre les effets nécessitant un jet de Vigueur '' '(sauf quand ils affectent également les objets ou quand ils sont inoffensifs).' '' -Utilisent le modificateur de Charisme dans le cadre des tests de Concentration. -Immunité contre la mort par dégâts excessifs, mais destruction immédiate lorsque les points de vie chutent à 0 ou moins. -Non affectés par les pouvoirs et sorts de rappel à la vie ou réincarnation. Cependant, résurrection et résurrection suprême les affectent normalement. Ces sorts font d’eux les créatures vivantes qu’ils étaient avant. -Formés au maniement de leurs armes naturelles, des armes courantes et des armes mentionnées dans leur profil. -Formés au port du type d’armure '' '(légère, intermédiaire ou lourde)' '' apparaissant dans leur profil, ainsi qu’aux types plus légers. Les morts-vivants dont le profil n’indique aucune armure ne sont pas formés au port de l’armure. Ils sont formés au maniement des boucliers s’ils sont également formés au port d’un type d’armure. -Les morts-vivants ne mangent pas, ne dorment pas et ne respirent pas. *'Transfert d'énergie magique (Sur) : ' Tout sort que l'hôte lance sur lui-même affecte également son symbiote. De plus, l'hôte peut lancer directement sur son symbiote tout sort à portée « personnelle ». De même, le symbiote peut décider d'affecter son hôte à l'aide de tout sort ou pouvoir magique qu'il lance sur lui-même. Il peut également lui jeter tout sort à portée « personnelle ». Ce transfert d'effet magique est permis même si, en temps normal, le sort ne devrait pas affecter une entité du type de la créature '' '(l'hôte ou le symbiote)' ''. Les sorts émanant d'autres personnages et visant l'hôte n'affectent pas le symbiote, et vice versa. *' Essence de la Raison (Métamagie) ' : Les sortilèges du personnage ne peuvent être affectés par les sous-types Bien, Mal et Loi. Les sorts qui le sont normalement perdent ce sous-type. *' Indirect Spell (Metamagic) :' A spell you cast with this feat can travel through a scrying focus or divination spell and bypass the need for line of effect or range limitations. Prerequisite: Any other metamagic feat. Beneﬁt: If you have a valid target visible through the use of a scrying device or the effect of a divination spell immediately before you begin to cast it a spell prepared with this feat, you are considered to have line of sight and line of effect to the target. The target of the Indirect Spell gain a +2 bonus to their saves, if any, because of the slight weakening effects of channelling the magic through the divination effect. Range is not a concern for the original spell but Indirect Spell cannot channel a touch attack. *' bodyshake (Métamagie) ' : incantations dansantes wtf +1000 vs identifications magiques & inutile de parler pour lancer des sorts WAHOW. *'Omniscience profane (Métamagie) ' : Chaque jour, il peut lancer 4 sorts issus de n'importe quelle école, même s'ils ne sont pas dans sa liste de sorts. *'tupeupambackstab (Métamagie) : ' Est-il besoin d'expliciter ? Il voit. *'Vision de l'Invisible (Métamagie) : ' Ce personnage possède la capacité de voir instinctivement les créatures étherées, invisibles, sauf dissimulation suprême. *' Transcendance mycologique (Métamagie): ' Ce personnage symbiote possède la capacité de changer d'enveloppe à sa guise. *' Création d'implants (Création) ' : Le personnage maîtrise l'Enchantement et la Nécromancie à un tel degré qu'il est capable de créer des implants organiques en guise d'objets magiques. *' Maître du poitin et des Champignons (Création) :''' Ce personnage est capable de créer des potions épiques et possède une connaissance instinctive de la mycologie. Les créatures mycologiques ne l'attaqueront jamais, il est à même de savoir de manière instinctive ce que contient une potion. Catégorie:Individu Catégorie:En Création